This invention is directed to a novel amusement device and, in particular, to a flashlight with color producing chambers that emit a variety of colored lights in a variety of directions and provides distinct types of play value.
While toy flashlights have taken many forms, toy flashlights are known in the prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,171. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,171 is directed to a toy flashlight having a reflector rotationally mounted on a longitudinal axis, such that when spun, the reflector produces a rotating beam of light. The excitement of such a flashlight or one with a rotating beam will dissipate quickly due, in large measure, to the absence of any variations in the value that will retain the attention of the child over long time periods.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a flashlight with a liquid color cup to receive multicolored immiscible liquids therein. The multicolored immiscible liquids form abstract swirling patterns and the light irradiated therethrough is in similar multicolored moving swirling patterns. Accordingly, an improved toy flashlight that emits multiple colors, in multiple random patterns, is desired.